In a gas turbine engine, working fluid is generally compressed by a compressor before being mixed with the working fluid and combusted within a combustor. Prior to entering the combustor, the working fluid can be split into multiple flow streams. Unfortunately, some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.